Forum:Human Rank Insignia database
I'm a bit annoyed at the massive amounts of rank insignia images on Halo Fanon taken directly from Wikipedia, and i'm sure others might be as well. Considering a large number of the site are military enthusiasts, it's obvious that a large number of us love to use military insignia from the American, British, and Canadian militaries. However, there are dozens and dozens of the same exact rank insignia on this wiki and it just gets worse as time progresses. If you remember from a couple months back when I was making a "promotion infobox" for my Carter-A259, you'll have likely noticed that the recent changes and the new files page were filled with dozens of high-resolution insignias. This included rank insignia images from the U.S. Army, Navy, and Marine Corps in stunning quality and over 2000px in size. Now i've decided to add the U.S. Air Force and U.S. Coast Guard insignias for those who think those are still necessary branches. Enjoy! Also, if you find better versions of the U.S. Navy and Coast Guard enlisted ranks, please feel free to add them to this database. Love, Commissioned Officer = (NOTE: Any rank insignia missing and filled with "N/A" designates that a particular rank has not been used by a particular branch, or hasn't been used in awhile.) (NOTE: Commodore was a rank used by the United States Navy until the end of World War II, then revived in 1982 and removed shortly after. It may be used as an alternate to Rear Admiral (Lower Half) without being a breach of canon.) (NOTE: There is no corresponding O-11 (five-star officer) and above rank for the U.S. Marine Corps and U.S. Coast Guard. In addition, there has not been an O-12 rank used by the U.S. Air Force.) |-| Warrant Officer = (NOTE: Any rank insignia missing and filled with "N/A" designates that a particular rank has not been used by a particular branch, or hasn't been used in awhile.) (NOTE: The "Warrant Officer One" rank has not been used by the United States Navy or Coast Guard since 1975.) (NOTE: While the "Chief Warrant Officer Five" rank has authorized for use in the U.S. Coast Guard, no insignia has been created and no personnel have been promoted to it.) (NOTE: The U.S. Air Force ceased to promote officers to the Warrant Officer grades in 1959. Since the last active warrant officer retired in 1992, the W-1 through W-5 ranks, though authorized, have not been in use.) |-| Enlisted — Army = |-| Enlisted — Navy = |-| Enlisted — Marine Corps = |-| Enlisted — Air Force = |-| Enlisted — Coast Guard = Comments Please keep your comments civil, short (five-word minimum), to the point, and good. Thank you! We'll most definitely move this to a proper project page. "HaloFanon:Rank-Insignia Database", anyone?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Bravo Zulu, Nat! Well done!'FightWithHonor Contact me ' 03:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Jolly good show, but I've been using "Halo-fied" versions of Royal Air Force ranks for my version of the UNSCAF, and intend to use similar insignia . This isn't a problem, is it?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 20:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) This annoys me just a bit: Why would the UNSC use the Great Seal of the United States on its rank insignias when it's a multinational force? Isn't it more likely that they'd use the UNSC Phoenix?--The All-knowing Sith'ari 16:36, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :What?! Have you not seen the British Army's parade dress?! :-)--The All-knowing Sith'ari 19:40, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :